Uma certa festa
by KuchikiRukia125
Summary: O que acontece quando Matsumoto decide fazer uma festa na casa de Ichigo só para meninas, e eles decidem escutar tudo? minha primeira fic *--*


Antes só queria avisar, estou um pouco (leia-se: muito) desatualizada em relação a Bleach, mas...é uma fic mesmo, qualquer coisa, ignorem por favor, ou digam nas reviews ;DD

Espero sinceramente que gostem.

* * *

Ichigo corria desesperadamente até sua casa após receber uma notícia na escola.

"Só falta um quarteirão" pensou.

OoO~

Ichigo esta parado em frente a sua a porta com pressa quando se depara...

-O...O que é isso? – só podia ser um pesadelo. – POR QUE TEM CHAPPY'S DESENHADOS NA PAREDE DA SALA DA MINHA CASA?!Ela vai ver òó+

Ele sabia quem tinha sido.

oOo~

No quarto Rukia estava deitada na cama de Ichigo lendo seu mangá de terror e comendo biscoitos tranquilamente.

-RUKIAA!! – Ela vê Ichigo entrar no quarto gritando.

"Hn...nervosinho hein u_ú" pensou a morena.

-Nani Ichigo?Estou lendo, então, faça silêncio.

"Impensável" ela não estava nem aí "Sujando toda a cama com os biscoitos ¬¬+ " pensou o ruivo.

-Por que as paredes da minha sala estão daquele jeito?

-Hã?Você viu foi ^^'

"Como eu não veria --+"

-Não foi idéia minha ú-ú mas...Ficou bonitinho não foi *--*

?:Siiim, ficou lindo Rukiiaaa :DDD

-Nani?O que você faz aqui? Òó – perguntou Ichigo, já puto-da-vida e sem entender nada.

?:Poiis ée Rukia, já vi as comidas – disse passando/ignorando Ichigo e indo falar com Rukia – E já falei com as meninas !

-Sério *--* - disse Rukia, com os olhos brilhando.

?:Sim, já está tudo pronto para a festa de hoje há noite !

-FESTA?QUE FESTA?!

?Sim sim...me falaram de um jogo sabe Rukia...

-EU TO FALANDOO!! – esse grito foi mais, bem mais alto do que os outros.

?:No...nossa O.O

-Já disse pra não gritar, o que foi? --' – perguntou Rukia.

-Podem me explicar o que ta acontecendo?Eu venho, super preocupado...

[Flash Back on]

-Agora, vou fazer a chamada – disse a professora pegando a ficha de chamada.

"Cadê ela?"

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Aqui !

-Mizuro.

-Eu !

-Espera – disse Ichigo – E a Rukia?

-Ahhh sim, a Kuchiki-san ligou a pouco tempo dizendo que está se sentindo mal e não vem á aula, por isso nem chamei o nome dela. Continuando... Saky....

Ichigo se levantou da carteira e saiu da sala correndo sem dizer nada.

[/Flash back off]

-Preocupado?Com o quê o.Õ - perguntou a morena, desconfiada.

-Err...nada nada, não importa, não fuja do assunto.

Rukia jurou ter visto Ichigo ficar corado por um instante.

?:Tá, não precisa ficar mal-humorado. Eu e Rukia decidimos fazer uma festa aqui, hoje á noite, e ah sim, você não pode vir, pó que é só para meninas é_ê

Ichigo não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

-Uma festa --+ ?

-Sim – respondeu Matsumoto (nem eu sei por que manti ela no anonimato e coloquei "?"¬¬' Alguém aí:É por que vc é idiota! Eu *jogando sapato na pessoa. )

-Na minha casa òó

-Sim – agora que falou foi Rukia.

-Sem me avisar òó+

-Issoo – Matsumoto.

-E ainda por cima eu não posso participar ?! ÒÓ+

Exatamente, que bom que entende – disse Rukia.

-NEM PENSAR!

-O que? – disseram as duas.

-NUNCA!

-Mas...Seu pai e as meninas viajaram, a casa tá livr...

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!(como vse é chato Ichigo, mas eu te amo mesmo assim *--*)

-Está bem então ú-ú – disse Rukia, com cara de "to-nem-aí" – Não tem importância, não fazemos mais a festa ú.ú

O ruivo se sentiu culpado o que ela queria que ele fizesse?Tinha que cuidar da casa enquabto seu pai e irmãs estavam fora. (ohhh, parece até um bom menino, cuidar da casa, sei...)

"Será que fui grosso?" ma o orgulho pradominava em seu coração.

-Ótimo u.ú– disse ele

-Ótimo u.ú– respondeu Rukia.

-Xau !

-Xau ! – e ele saiu do quarto com apenas um pensamento: "Essa baixinha...Alguma ela vai aprontar, ah se vai...'

OoO~

No quarto...

-Rukia, desitiu mesmo? – perguntou Matsumoto, tristonha.

-Hn, claro que não, eu nunca faria isso.Já tenho uma idéia pra tirar ele daqui – disse Rukia, fazendo cara de psicopata (sem comentários u.u)

-Ain...que boom, como esperado de você *--*

-Ele me paga...

¨¨Continua¨¨

* * *

OK, não ta lá esses coisas mas...comentem onegai*--* deem sua opinião.

Qual será o plano da Rukia?Ai ai...tadinho do Ichigo viu.

Comentem

Beijoos :*


End file.
